


Going Down

by moonblossom



Category: Cut & Run - Madeleine Urban & Abigail Roux
Genre: Bickering, Blow Job, Elevator Sex, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Terrible Puns Averted, Trapped In Elevator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-18
Updated: 2014-09-18
Packaged: 2018-02-17 20:38:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2322431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonblossom/pseuds/moonblossom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ty was irritable and angry <em>before</em> they got stuck in a god damned elevator. Zane has to find some sort of a distraction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Going Down

**Author's Note:**

> What started as a response to the prompt _Imagine your OTP stuck in an elevator after they’ve had a fight._ got a bit derailed. Pretty happy with where it ended up though XD

The text from Michelle had been short and to the point. _Zane got shot, but he's fine._. Ty had dropped everything and rushed to the FBI offices, running under the assumption that Zane had been stubborn enough to just go back to work. There'd been no emergency contact call, and Clancy wouldn't have been so flippant if it had been something serious.

By the time Ty barged out onto the floor where his former team worked, he was nearly vibrating with frustration. He stalked past his former co-workers, ignoring the concerned glances, and stormed right into Zane's office. He slammed the door shut behind him, standing in front of the desk and breathing deeply through his nose.

"What the fuck have you got to say for yourself?"

Zane looked up at him, infuriatingly calm. Ty could see the burnt, bloody hole in his shirt-sleeve and the white cotton bandage beneath it. Zane merely cocked his head and finished typing something before speaking.

"It's nothing, Ty. Just a graze."

"Fuck you, 'it's nothing'. You got shot. And I had to hear it from fuckin' Clancy. You could have called home..." Ty realised he was trembling and lowered himself into one of the chairs facing Zane's desk. "I thought one of the perks of this fucking promotion was no more fieldwork."

Zane looked down, tight creases forming around his eyes. "I can't expect the team to take me seriously if I'm not willing to put myself on the line now and again."

"But... You got shot..." Ty said, his voice breaking slightly. "And I wasn't fucking there to cover your back."

"It might happen again," Zane sighed, but didn't sound the least bit repentant. If anything, he sounded vaguely irritated by Ty's concern.

"Yeah, well, hopefully the paramedic who patches you up next time is fucking cute, because I can't deal with this right now." Ty stood up, his hands trembling. The idea of Zane getting hurt while he wasn't around was too much to handle right now. "I'm going home."

He turned on his heels and headed for the elevator. It said a lot about his current state of mind that he didn't even realise Zane was right behind him until the doors closed.

"I'm not going to apologise, Ty. I was just doing my job."

Ty looked up at Zane. His pain -- both physical and emotional -- was clear across his face, and without thinking Ty reached up to stroke his cheek.

"You were being reckless." He crowded Zane, pushing him up against the wall of the elevator. At some point Ty's anger and adrenaline had shifted to something else, and the urge to knock Zane to the floor and mark him with his teeth was nearly overwhelming. He pressed his lips against Zane's, swallowing the startled gasp that escaped.

"You used to be reckless all the damn time..." Zane mumbled, his voice muffled by Ty's mouth. Ty grinned against him, hands gripping Zane's hips as he pressed them together from chest to knee.

Just as Ty was debating doing something potentially stupid and dangerous in a government elevator, the lights flickered before going out completely, and the car shuddered to a stop. He pulled away from Zane, cursing under his breath.

"What the fuck?"

The tiny red emergency light blinked on at the top of the elevator, but it did nothing to illuminate the dark, enclosed space of the car. Ty took a deep breath and realised he was still gripping Zane's hip so hard he was probably leaving bruises.

"Hey, baby. It's okay..." Zane's voice was quiet and soothing, all traces of pain and irritation gone.

Ty nodded, trying to make out Zane's face in the darkness. He could feel the walls of the tiny, enclosed elevator car closing in on him.

"Ty..." Zane breathed gently, his lips pressing against Ty's throat, hovering over the blood pounding in his carotid. "I'm here, I'm here."

"Shut up I'm fine." Ty grumbled, but didn't move to let go of Zane's hip. "I'm still mad at you."

"No you're not," Zane's voice teased gently. As he spoke, the car lit up with a faint blue illumination. Zane had his phone in hand, using the flashlight app to bring at least some light to them. He dialed a number Ty couldn't quite see and held the phone up to his ear.

"What's happening? ... Yeah, we're stuck in the elevator ... Okay, great."

Ty didn't bother listening to the call, he had other things on his mind. Namely the fact that the ceiling of the elevator car was absolutely, positively six inches lower than it had been when the lights went out.

"We'll be okay. Not a priority yet. Thanks, Alston."

Zane ended the call and tucked the phone into the handrail of the elevator, leaving the light facing outwards and freeing both his hands. He gripped Ty's hands forcefully, squeezing them.

"Nothing serious, baby. Just a power failure. It's pretty widespread, they're not sure how long it'll be out."

He glared at Zane. "Why the fuck aren't the elevators hooked up to a generator?" He looked around, eyes fixed on the access panel in the roof of the car. "We can just get out, right? Climb out the doors on the floor above us?"

Ty could just barely see the furrow in Zane's brow as he glanced down to the bandage on his own arm with a sigh. "You go on, doll. I know this must suck for you. I'll be fine." Zane murmured, then grit his teeth.

Ty kicked himself internally; there was no way Zane could hoist himself up through an elevator shaft right now, no matter how minor he insisted the graze was. "Fuck it, you're stuck with me. I'm not leaving you here. You might do something dumb, like get shot at again." He grumbled, and started pacing in the tiny confines of the elevator, three paces in each direction, feeling like a caged cat.

By his third circuit of the tiny car, Ty was convinced that the elevator was in fact getting smaller. He tried to suck in a breath, but it felt like they were running out of air. He paused, turning to look at Zane, who was studying him quietly.

"How long have we been in here?" Ty sounded whiny, but he didn't particularly care anymore.

Zane glanced at his phone, still shining what little light it could into the cramped space. "Seventeen minutes."

"That's all?!" Ty felt as though they'd been in here for hours. "Damn you, Zane. If you hadn't gone and got yourself fucking shot without me, I wouldn't be here."

"You're right. I'm sorry."

Ty froze, cocked his head at his fiancé and smirked. "Can you say that again?"

Zane crossed the floor of the elevator car in two large steps. He cupped Ty's jaw in both hands, and Ty felt the warmth from Zane's palms flooding through him. "I said," Zane's voice dropped to a soft rumble as he brushed his lips against Ty's. "I'm sorry. I _was_ reckless and I should have let you know right away. I'm not going to stop doing my job, but I'm not as young as I was, and I've got a hell of a lot more to live for nowadays."

Ty huffed, nipping gently at Zane's lower lip before he spoke. "You're just trying to distract me from the fact that we're going to die of oxygen deprivation in a tin can."

Zane chuckled, Ty felt the warm air across his cheek. "These things aren't remotely air-tight, we'll be fine. Close your eyes."

"I'm still mad at you," Ty grumbled, but he closed his eyes anyway. He felt Zane shift slightly, pulling away just enough to drag his lips across Ty's jawline and down his throat. "Still..." Ty gasped as Zane's teeth scraped his skin. "Okay, uhn..." He shook his head, trying to clear it, but all of his blood was suddenly rushing south as Zane's hands roamed down his sides and over his hips, cupping his ass through his jeans. "Kinda annoyed. You're trying to distract me." Ty let his head fall back against the wall of the elevator with a thunk.

He felt Zane's grin against the skin of his collarbone. When the fuck had Zane unbuttoned his shirt?

"Is it working?"

Ty breathed deeply through his nose, trying to figure out why part of his brain was still insisting that this was a bad idea. "Yeah. Yeah, it is."

He heard Zane chuckle softly, felt one broad hand let go of his ass and trail back over his hip. His cock gave an interested twitch, and he reached up to run his own hands through Zane's unruly curls. With his eyes closed, Ty was almost convinced they were back home, with the lights out, instead of trapped.

He gave a startled gasp as he felt Zane undoing the zipper on his jeans, fingers tracing over the thin cotton of Ty's boxers.

"We're going to get in so much fucking trouble..." Ty whined, but he didn't try to discourage Zane otherwise.

"Shh. We've got a couple of minutes."

Ty snorted. "Feeling cocky, are we? Cause if you start this and then leave me hanging, you're sleeping in the guest room."

Zane snorted. Ty felt a rush of cool air as Zane stepped away from him, and a quiet whine escaped his lips. He was tempted to open his eyes and see what the fuck Zane was doing, but he squeezed them shut and gripped the railing along the wall of the elevator with both hands. He heard a muffled thump that he couldn't quite identify and then gasped as Zane pulled his underwear down, exposing him completely.

"You're crazy," Ty hissed, teeth clenched. He cried out when he felt the wet heat of Zane's mouth engulfing him, tongue flicking up the length of his cock and coaxing him quickly to full hardness. "Jesus, Zane!" He let go of the railing and fisted his hands into Zane's hair again, doing his best to hold still and let Zane take the lead.

As Zane's tongue circled the head of his cock, Ty completely forgot about everything else. Nothing mattered anymore, not the argument, not the fact that they were trapped... He rocked his hips slightly, groaning as the head of his cock nudged the back of Zane's throat. He felt the vibrations as Zane moaned around him, felt everything melting away aside from the glorious pressure of Zane's tongue and the surrounding warmth of his mouth.

Ty moaned, fighting to still his hips as Zane sucked and licked like a man possessed. The pressure built low in Ty's belly, shockingly fast. He tugged gently on Zane's hair, trying to warn him, but that only seemed to spur Zane on. He rolled his tongue along the bottom of the shaft of Ty's cock before tracing the crown with the tip. It sent tremors through Ty's body, and he braced himself against the back wall of the elevator.

Zane reached up to cup Ty's balls, rolling them gently in his palm as he continued blowing Ty as though his life depended on it. With a muffled shout, Ty's body locked up as he came deep down Zane's throat. He bit his lip, white spots bursting across the dark field of his vision.

He slumped against the wall, gasping for air as Zane tucked him away and stood up, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. He wrapped his good arm around Ty's waist and Ty leaned forward, his forehead pressed into Zane's shoulder.

"It's okay, baby, I've got you."

"Mmmf."

"Feeling better?"

"'M still mad at you," Ty mumbled, waiting for his heart to stop pounding.

"No you're not." 

Ty was about to argue, but the lights flickered back on overhead, causing them both to gasp and squint. The elevator car jerked suddenly and Ty yelped, making Zane chuckle.

"Yeah, no. I'm not. Let's go home." He grinned at Zane, who just nodded and hit the button for the ground floor.

"I think they'll let me leave early. I got shot today, you know."

"You're a dick," Ty groused playfully.

"Good thing you're fond of those, then."

“I am a little disappointed in you, though.”

Zane cocked an eyebrow at him.

“Come on, blow job in a stuck elevator, and I didn’t get to roll my eyes at one single _going down_ joke?”

Zane burst out laughing. “I must be off my game.”

“Well, you did get shot today.” Ty grinned and said nothing more as the elevator sank steadily to the ground, opening up in the lobby. He took a deep breath as he stepped out into the wide open atrium area, smiling as he felt Zane's hand at the small of his back.

"Thank you," he whispered, pointedly avoiding the hubbub of concerned agents and other staffers running around in the post-blackout confusion. Zane's fingers stroked his back, steering him towards the parking garage and eventually towards home.


End file.
